A Greek Twist
by nannerlovessnickers
Summary: He is surrounded by darkness. She is the light that shines almost tauntingly in front of him. He always gets what he desires, and he wants her. She will be his. Forever. Hades/Persephone FAX (being revised)


Prologue

Do you know my favorite season? It's summer. That's what my answer would have been a little while ago, but now I'm torn between two polar opposites. In the summer, it's bright and warm, the sun shines down and envelopes you in it. This season is what I relate to the upper world. But on the contrary, in the winter it turns cold, where warmth is a holy and treasured thing that sends a shiver of delight up my neck. This is affiliated with the underworld, supposedly heartless and frigid, but recently my opinion has been changing. How you may ask? I was abducted from the upper world and brought down to the underworld by none other than the Lord of Darkness, the cold-hearted lady killer, the egotistical man, Hades. Okay, so maybe I made a few of these up, but my mother Demeter always told me stories of deceit and trickery where he was involved. So who could blame me for being at least a little suspicious of him?

But now I'm getting ahead of myself, you should decide for yourself after reading my point of view of this particular story. Which is better- summer or winter?

Chapter One

When you think of a girl running through a field of flowers, generally the first thing that pops up is some gorgeous person wearing a frilly dress prancing around in some ridiculous way. I am both proud and disappointed to say to that this description does not describe me in such a situation. To my defense, I have never really been one to wear a dress or to dance around period. But, nonetheless I was in the field that day, and came to regret being there soon after.

That day I had not been in the best of moods, I had gotten into an argument with my mother hours earlier, and had stormed off. My natural instinct drew me to the fields where I was the calmest, it also helped that my powers as a god were of nature, so being in the open fields was the most relaxing remedy I could ask for.

I had been laying in a particularly soft patch of grass when something caught my eye; a patch of flowers sitting a bit farther off from where the other groups were. What had drawn me to that particular patch of flowers was the beauty that was practically oozing off of them; they were a delicate and pristine white that had a hint of green. How ironic it is, they happened to be Lilies, the unofficial flower of death.

What I hadn't known at the time was that a certain someone was plotting my soon to be decent into the underworld where I would end up residing in for some time. As I looked at the flowers, I noticed something; an area full of brush and thicket. They parted so that whatever lay just beyond them was concealed from my vision. My curiosity getting the better side of me, I wandered over to it, easily pushing past the small twigs and branches that attempted to block me from passing. After walking through what seemed to be an impossible amount of various plants, I came to an opening that was only guarded by a few obstacles. I brushed back the last of the small plants that stood in my way and took in the view that was now shown to me.

Standing in front of me was the largest meadow that I had ever had the pleasure of setting my eyes upon. It was thriving with almost every color imaginable, bright greens, yellows, reds, pinks, and even some flowers that seemed to change color the longer you stared.

Continuing on, I felt my fingertips brush the tips of the long grass that grew in the field. It was times like these that I loved being a goddess of nature. When gods were surrounded by things that corresponded with their element, they felt at peace; something that was scarcely found anymore. Which also meant that I was in my domain, leaving me to let down my guard and take in my surroundings.

The scent of fresh grass mixed with the sweet aroma of numerous types of flowers filled the picturesque meadow. Wandering further into the vastly large field, I spotted a tree that had flowers sprouting from it that were stained a bright pink. Hanging from a few of the sturdier looking branches were succulent fruits that just begged to be plucked and eaten.

I began to gravitate towards the tree, drawn in by some unknown instinct to seize the fruit from its branch and devour it. Little did I know that this was exactly what _he_ wanted to have happen. But I was blissful in my ignorance and kept making my way towards the irresistible temptation.

Something in the back of my mind was telling me to stop walking towards the tree and to turn on my heel and run as fast as possible in the opposite direction. I ignored the feeling and forged on, allowing myself to fully let my defenses down. I wanted to find out what fascinated me so much about that tree, and when I set a goal for myself I always fulfilled it.

Finally standing in front of the object of my desires, I reached upward and plucked a single fruit from the branch that it had previously resided. I moaned at the pleasurable sensation of sinking my teeth into the enticing treat. Almost immediately after swallowing the first bite I felt a sort of drowsiness kick in. Paying no mind to it, I continued to devour the addictive fruit, only succeeding in making me feel more and more exhausted.

Noticing a spot on the ground next to the tree, I sank down onto the ground and began to let myself drift off into unconsciousness. I had almost fallen asleep when I felt the ground underneath me begin to tremor as it would during an earthquake. Trying to stay awake, I stumbled to my feet and attempted to avoid being sucked into the crack that was now growing larger with every second that passed.

I sprinted by hundreds of flowers that, once I passed, were immediately sucked down the pit of endless darkness that seemed to chase after me. Wanting nothing more than to escape from this seemingly never-ending game of cat and mouse, with me being the prey, I urged myself to move faster. It had appeared as though I was going to be able to outrun the "hole" when the drowsiness that I had felt earlier returned to me. My vision began to become foggy and the world seemed to be tilted to the side. I then realized that the world _was_ tilted to the side, because I had fallen. What had before seemed to be an after-snack stupor was beginning to become a full-out exhaustion that rendered my body useless.

Mind groggy and unfocused, it occurred to me that I had now lost my final chance to get away. I knew that I could survive a fall into the "hole", but I didn't know how long it would take me to heal. As a goddess I had sustained my fair share of injuries that would have certainly killed a mere mortal, but some took longer to heal than others, and in the past a few had even proved to be fatal.

Feeling the ground begin to crumble underneath me, I reached out in one last petty attempt to stay above ground. It didn't work. Falling into the darkness, I felt myself drift off into unconsciousness as wind whistled past my ear. The last thing I saw was a massive chariot being drawn by four black horses hurtling towards me.

XxX

She is _mine_. I thought as soon as I wrapped my arms around her waist, securing her to me and pressing out bodies to one another in a somewhat awkward one-sided hug. Immediately after I grabbed her the four royal horses named Aethon, Orphnaeus, Alastor, and Nyctaeus dived straight down and towards my realm. As we sped forward, I heard the resounding noise of the crack in the ground filling up and leaving no trace of what had conspired in the seemingly innocent meadow.

Thinking of the meadow brought up memories of when I had first spotted the goddess who now lay unconscious in my arms. Radiant; the only word I could think of using to describe her. She shined like the sun, with her golden-brown hair and deep brown eyes that shined when she stood underneath the light. Even in complete darkness she was a beacon of light. Maybe that's what drew me to her; in my world of shadows and deceit, she was still as bright as the sun. And I had to have her for myself.

She had been lying in a field, surrounded by a vast variety of plants and wildlife. I had seen two other women accompanying her, but they were uninteresting and paled in comparison to her, seeming to just be part of the scenery. One of her companions said something that seemed to irk her, and she responded by showing a sour expression and lashing out at her in a playful way; it was a far cry from the frail and breakable appearance that she had showed when resting.

"Persephone!" Cried out the shortest of the three women who was carrying a basket of fruit in her arms. "Do you plan on lying there for the rest of the day? You know that we have to help harvest food for the festival celebrating the New Year!"

"Yes, yes, I heard you the first time. There's no need to whine about it, Isis." Persephone calmly replied while swinging her arm over to shade her eyes from the sun's rays.

"I was _not _whining." The girl- Isis- said in a tone that suggested otherwise. "And I'm _sure_ that your mother would not appreciate you lazing about." She continued a mischievous tone making its way into her voice.

"You wouldn't dare." She said, managing to sound both uninterested and commanding at the same time. Persephone found the whole situation to be unworthy of her time, her sister – as they both referred to each other as- had been trying her patience ever since she had demanded that they go gather food to help in preparation of the festival. She had been awake the entire day before planning for the festival, and was about to go to bed when Isis burst into her room demanding her assistance with harvesting food for the celebration. She had attempted to plead her case to the younger goddess, but it seemed that everything she said went through one ear and out the other.

"Oh, but I would, I refuse to do all the work while you laze about." Isis said tauntingly, stepping closer to where Persephone lay. Pushing her arm down just a fraction so that she could see her sister, Persephone glared at the other goddess.

"And what makes you think I wouldn't hunt you down for it?" She asked with a slight tick in her voice, making all who heard it shiver with fright. (Except for Fang :P) Standing up, she turned towards Isis and gave her a look that showed she wanted no funny business. "Don't mess with me while I'm sleeping. Do we understand each other?"

"… Yes, but there is no need for you to get so serious on me, I was just trying to get you to work!" Isis exclaimed, throwing her arms up in the air and waving them around in exasperation.

"There is when you continually pester me about work and then threaten me with my mother." The goddess of nature replied, her glare softening into a small smile. Walking past Isis, she ruffled the messenger goddesses long brown locks and continued on.

"Where are you going?" Spoke the youngest of the three, treading over to where Persephone stood, her curly brown hair bouncing with each step she took.

"To gather food." She answered, stopping only to wait for her two companions to catch up to her. "It will be dark soon and I don't want to get caught up in some nymph's illusion like the last time we stayed out late." She sent a pointed look towards both girls as she trudged on.

"Wait for us! You wouldn't want to leave us behind, have us killed by some rabid beast and then be forced to live with the guilt would you?"

"And who is to say I would feel guilty, Aphrodite?" Persephone questioned, turning slightly to give the horrified goddess a wolfish grin, immediately letting the other woman know she was joking.

Slapping her two best friends on the back of the head, Isis said, "Do you two want all of the gods in Olympus to hear you quarrel?" As both of them shook their heads, she continued on. "Then for the god's sake, be quiet!"

"Alright, alright, that seems like quite enough fun for today." A new voice said. Walking towards the trio, an older woman with curly light brown hair and a dark tan allowed a smile to grace her face.

"Mother! What are you doing here?" Isis asked, her face displaying her surprise at her mother's sudden entrance.

"I was waiting for you back at the house; it was getting late and I decided to look for you. We should head back now, it's dark and you all know how dangerous it can be outside at night, even when there are others with you." She cautioned, all the while keeping a small smile on her lips, although if you looked close enough you could tell that it didn't quite reach her eyes. "Aphrodite! How are you doing honey? Are my daughters being kind to you?"

"They are about as _kind_ as you would expect them to be." She giggled, putting her mocha colored hand in front of her mouth to prevent laughter from escaping. "But how are your crops doing Demeter? Do you think it will be a prosperous year?"

Persephone blocked out the rest of their conversation, settling with surveying her surroundings; they had stopped in a meadow that was not far from where she, her sister, and her mother lived. Even in the night the beautiful flowers that graced the field were bright, and radiated a certain type of beauty that could not be seen in daylight. This beauty was what had begun to draw Persephone to different meadows and fields in the night when her mother and sister were lying in bed, fast asleep. She had never seen something so captivating, and was adamant in her search for something with more beauty than the flowers she saw in the fields at night. She was slow to admit it, but it had become something of an obsession.

Turning around, she looked past the line of trees that outlined the meadow and into the depths of the forest. Sensing that someone was watching her, she scanned the area, watching for some sign of movement in response to hers but found nothing. Not able to shake the feeling of being watched, Persephone ignored the warning in the back of her mind that said she was becoming the prey of some unknown predator and swirled back to the conversation that had been going on behind her. Still distracted, she only became aware of the expectant gazes directed towards her when she felt a smack hit her on the back of her head.

"What?" She questioned, glaring at Isis who had seconds earlier hit her with the force of an angry centaur and was now standing 'innocently' next to her.

"Did you not hear us calling your name?" Her mother questioned, looking slightly irritated with the lack of response she had been able to draw.

"No, I was distracted… What were you saying again?" She asked sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head in an apologetic manor.

"We were discussing the matter of what the next year might bring and along with that, the festival and what will be expected from you." Demeter told her daughter with an even and calm tone, though she was anything but.

"Hmm…" Was her only response.

"Persephone." She stated, slightly more agitated.

"Hmm…"

"Are you even listening?" She continued, becoming angrier with each second that passed.

"Hm- Ow! What was that for?" Persephone demanded, irritated with getting hit not once, but twice in one night.

"I am your mother, and I expect you to treat me as so; which implicates that you answer me when I ask you a question." Demeter huffed, looking no longer just irritated at her daughters behavior, but furious.

"I apologize for not listening mother; I was not acting as a daughter should towards her mother." She said sarcastically, sneering at Demeter.

"That's it! Go home right this instant; I will _not_ tolerate such behavior from you!" The goddess of nature commanded, outraged with her daughters attitude towards her. "You two join her as well, I will continue collecting the food for the festival in your place."

Nodding, Isis and Aphrodite hurried after Persephone's vanishing figure. Swinging to face in the opposite direction, Demeter now gazed at the forest where she could have sworn she had felt another presence seconds earlier. Shaking it off as her just being paranoid, she continued on, assuring herself that it was just some animal that had stepped on a twig or some other likely situation.

She wasn't aware of two crucial things at that moment. The first was that Hades had been watching the whole exchange between the goddesses and had turned himself invisible seconds before her sharp eyes had wandered to his hiding spot.

The second being that the moment he had decided that Persephone was going be his, all hope of her daughter escaping his clutches had been destroyed. Hades had always been a man who got what he wanted, and he wanted Persephone.

* * *

So... Hey guys! I know I haven't posted a chapter in forever, but I finally got around to it, and now I'm re-writing the story! As you may be able to tell, the story is taking a different turn than it had in the original, but I am finding myself much more satisfied with this. Please R&R, tell me what you think of the story and the ways I've changed it, if you have any suggestions on the gods that other characters could be, feel free to tell me because this is after all a fresh start (as well as any advice on the plot, it's much appreciated) ;) I really don't want to be one of those review-hungry authors, but it really does make you write faster when you get more... hahahah see you guys soon!


End file.
